Los Taisho
by Go.Mi.Nyu.Liz
Summary: Un odio entre primos...una venganza familiar...a todo esto agregenle el sentimiento mas bonito del mundo, el amor
1. Chapter 1

**LOS TAISHO **

**LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN**

**LA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DE UNA PELI DE MI ÍDOLO Y AMOR PLATÓNICO PEDRO INFANTE LLAMA " LOS TRES GARCÍA " **

**DISCULPEN LOS HORRORES ORTOGRÁFICOS QUE PUEDAN ENCONTRAR**

**DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA **

**CAPITULO 1**

Una anciana desesperada buscaba en el patio principal algo o mas bien a alguien. Voltea a todos lados pero no lograba dar con aquello, cansada camina un poco hacia la entrada principal de su hogar muy molesta encontrando por fin a aquel que por lo visto se le escondió para holgazanear

-¡Con un demonio Myoga! - le grita a su espalda asustando al pobre hombre

-¡Patrona! - suelta lo que traía en las manos inclinándose con respeto, la anciana ignora el gesto y tomándolo del oído lo va jalando obligándolo a caminar hasta la fuente que adorna el centro de un hermoso jardín

-¿No te mande que quitaras esta maceta? - le pregunta molesta, Myoga corre a moverla inmediatamente, se sabe de sobra el carácter difícil que posee la señora de la casa pero el objeto a mover esta demasiado pesado para él que es un hombre ya entrado en algunos años

-Lo siento patrona, esto pesa demasiado - se escusa el hombre con ella

-¡Pesado tienes el cerebro de tanto que lo tienes sin trabajar! - le grita, siempre es lo mismo con él

Pero afortunadamente para Myoga su amigo Jaken iba llegando a la mansión

-Jaken, aunque vengas de visita ayúdale al inútil de tu amigo - él sin que se lo repitieran se mueve rápidamente para entre los dos mover el pesado objeto - Myoga llévate esas sillas a la bodega - corre hacia donde esta lo que va a mover - y esas tablas también - y hay va corriendo ahora tras las tablas dejando las sillas - ¡Recógelas! - el pobre hombre a estas alturas corre de un lado a otro sin hacer nada - ¿Pero que haces idiota? - Jaken detrás de ella trata de reprimir una sonora carcajada al ver como traía a su amigo la señora de la casa

-¡Lo que usted me manda! - le responde nervioso

-¡Pareces vaca loca corriendo sin rumbo! - le regaña, este solo baja la mirada apenado

-¡Loco quede con tanto grito que me pega! - le responde lo mas "amable" que puede pero por supuesto que ella no iba a permitir que alguien le conteste, no señor, por algo es la gran señora Kaede Taisho

¿Qué recibió Myoga?

¡Unos buenos bastonazos! ¡Si bien sabia que de algo mas le habría de servir el mendigo palo que utilizaba para apoyarse a caminar!

-Sera mejor que sea la ultima vez que me respondas porque te doy de nuevo con el bastón - le advierte, pero lo que ella no sabe es que el pasatiempo favorito de él es hacerla repelar

-¿Me va a dar? - la provoca de nuevo

-¡No me respondas retrasado!

-No debería andar así haciendo corajes, mañana es su cumpleaños

-¿Mi cumpleaños? ¡Ja! Y parece que no tengo nietos porque ninguno se ha dignado a venir a verme

-Sus nietos - repite reflexivo

-¡A quien mas me puedo referir idiota! - le grita - Valientes nietos me ha dado la vida...Koga, Inuyasha y Miroku, mis tres nietos...¿Que estarán haciendo mis angelitos?

OFICINA PRINCIPAL, JOYERÍAS SHIKON

Revisando una pila de papeles que tenía que entregar así se encontraba uno de los presidentes de tan importante empresa joyera. Con el ceño fruncido leyendo detalladamente uno de los documentos. El sol a su espalda hacia verlo como un Dios, con esa blanca piel, su cabello negro azabache perfectamente recogido en una pequeña coleta y sus hermosos ojos azules fijos aun en el documento, un bello ejemplar masculino de 34 años

Una visión celestial sin duda. ¿Y que lo hacia ver aun mas hermoso de lo que era? Ese finísimo traje negro entallado a su bien formado cuerpo, camisa celeste y corbata negra. Todo un Dios sin duda de no ser por ese gesto severo que siempre lo acompaña y que provoca que las personas se alejen de él sin dudarlo un minuto

Unos golpes en la puerta lo distraen de su labor

-Sr. Taisho - asoma la cabeza tímido por la puerta el secretario para hacerse notar, él levanta la vista - El Sr. Yamamoto lo viene a buscar

Con una seña da la orden de dejarlo pasar entrando un hombrecillo de baja estatura quedándose en la puerta inmóvil

-Sr. Taisho, vengo a aceptar su oferta, con una empresa tan grande como la suya no se puede competir. Deme los papeles que tengo que firmar y yo le entrego todo en orden, así finiquitaremos todo cuanto antes

Termina la negociación unos minutos después marchándose el hombre, un micro empresario que decidió aplastar con el poder de la familia y su gran cerebro. Y es que Miroku se ha encargado de tumbar toda competencia y monopolizar el mercado joyero en Japón consiguiéndolo poco a poco quedando muy satisfecho

En su departamento ubicado en el centro de la ciudad en una zona residencial muy quitado de la pena un hombre de cabellos negros, piel canela y ojos dorados, vestido con una camisa rojo oscuro y un pantalón negro de vestir, sin calzado y reposando en un sofá cual largo es, lee un libro de la aleación de los metales muy entretenido, su día libre según el joven de 32 años

El sonido continuo de unos golpeteos en la puerta lo distrae un momento, revisando su reloj se da cuenta que ya es hora de buscar a su amada al trabajo, marcando la pagina en la que se quedo deja el libro en la mesa que tiene a un lado del sofá y se levanta a calzarse y ver si aun esta presentable

-Sr. Taisho - lo llama el criado a su servicio

-¿Que sucede Totosai?

-Su primo el Sr. Taisho ya logro quedarse con la ultima joyería

-Tarde o temprano pasaría, mi primito si que sabe lo que tiene que hacer - dice al terminar de recoger su cabello en una coleta, un poco mas larga que la del mayor de ellos

-¿Va usted a salir? - le pregunta nervioso

-Si

-Con perdón de usted Sr Taisho, no se si deba decirle...

-¿Que cosa? ¿Qué te pasa hombre? Te veo muy nerviosito

-No quería ser yo el que se lo dijera...pero su otro primo...el Sr. Koga...¡Pues le madrugo el mandado patrón!

-¡Me lleva el diablo! - camina a la mesa donde había dejado el libro y toma la fotografía donde se mostraba a una joven de cabellos castaños oscuros, mirada gélida y piel pálida, pero a pesar de eso muy hermosa y la arroja al suelo destruyéndola con pistones - Somos muchos Taisho en el mundo, pero sobre todo aquí en Japón - escupía de coraje y con sus manos apretados en un puño

En un hermoso parque cerca del departamento del joven anterior, una pareja discutía

-Anda Kikyo ya dime que si - le pedía con un puchero un joven de piel canela, cabellos largos negros recogidos en una coleta alta y preciosos ojos celestes, vestía de manera formal con un pantalón gris al juego con un chaleco y camisa blanca acompañada por supuesto con una corbata a juego con el conjunto

-¡Ya te dije que no! - trata de liberarse del abrazo una joven castaña de piel pálida

-Pues ya dime que si - insistía

-Tú no me quieres Koga, todo lo haces para darle en la cabeza a Inuyasha - el otro se ríe burlón al verse descubierto

-Sera en los cuernos cariño, porque lo que es él y el otro estirado son un par de burros que no sirven ni para transportar carga. Aun no pierdo las esperanzas de sacarlos de mi vida - le pellizca una mejilla con cariño

-Pero no me cambies el tema Koga, dime que demonios hacías con Kagura?

-Le preguntaba por ti amor- responde

-¿Por mi? ¿Con tu boca en su oreja? - le reclama celosa, el imita el gesto que tuvo con la otra

-Es que era en secreto - le susurra tomándola de la cintura la acerca a él

-¿Así? ¿Y según tú que te decía? - este sin mas comienza a besar la oreja de la joven provocando sensaciones en ella que el otro aun no lograba haciéndola gemir del puro placer olvidando su enojo

¡Pero que hábil es Koga!

-¿Entonces? - pregunta al separarse de ella dejándola medio atontada - ¿Si o si?

-Y te tienes que salir con la tuya - le regala ella una sonrisa, muy extraño en ella - Ya me tengo que ir después te doy mi respuesta mi receso ha terminado - este sin perder el tiempo la acerca a él nuevamente para besarla con toda esa pasión que traía contenida desde que la vio llegar y es que a él se le hacia demasiado sexy el uniforme que portaba como cajera de banco , esta se separa sintiéndose mareada, esos besos que él le daba tenían siempre el mismo resultado en ella, se checa si no se ha salido nada de su lugar y al palparse su oído se da cuenta de la ausencia...

-¿Qué pasa corazón? - le pregunta alzando una ceja y sonriéndole de lado, ella no responde y solo alza los brazos restandole importancia a lo que paso y se marcha, a la lejanía le lanza un beso

Muy sonriente se saca de su boca el arete que la joven "perdió" y camina hacía su criado que lo esperaba en el coche

-Toma Ginta, otro para la colección - él lo toma y lo ve detenidamente

-Que bonito esta, se parece al primero que tomo, el de la Srita Kana, ese con el que inicio la colección - Koga asiente recordando el objeto y dándole la razón, es muy parecido, olvidando e tema rápido se sube al coche del lado del copiloto en lo que Ginta toma su lugar en el de piloto

-Vámonos, que toca buscar a Ayame - el hombre al volante asiente y pone en marcha el vehículo

-¡Hay patrón, un día de estos lo van a cachar! - el mencionado solo ríe divertido

-Si lo hacen ni modo, así es la vida y a mi me gusta vivirla así, no importa lo demás

Ninguno de los hombres Taisho se daba cuenta de la noticia que anunciaban en los medios, de haberlo hecho estarían mas que preparados para lo que vendría

En una bodega abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad un crimen se esta llevando a cabo

Tres hombres de aspecto descuidado y rudo veían el cuerpo inerte de una mujer de mediana edad

-Por la buena no quiso cooperar - decía el hombre mas joven de cabellos aun negros y ojos cafés llevando todavía el uniforme de prisión

-Pues ni por las malas quiso Onigumo - le recordó al primero que hablo un hombre de cabello algo cano y ojos cafés muy parecido al anterior - Según ella no quería cargar con la sangre de los Taisho

-Aunque nos reconoció Hakudoshi- le habla Onigumo de nuevo

-Tienes razón - coincide con él

-Los muertos no hablan - les dice el mayor de los tres, de mirada penetrante y feroz, sus cabellos por completo cano y ojos cafés muy parecido a los dos anteriores

-Al menos la hubieras dejado que se defendiera Naraku - el mayor solo alza los hombros

-Eres tan desesperado - le recalca se defecto Onigumo

-Pues para la próxima los dejo defenderse - promete el mayor

Como casi siempre pasa, un par de ojos temerosos presenciaron el homicidio de su compañera de trabajo

Llegada la noche la tranquila ciudad cobra vida, antros abiertos esperando a que las personas vayan a distraerse, o a bailar para olvidar la rutina que tienen en sus vidas, en sus empleos y así conocer gente nueva. Pero en un antro, el mas exclusivo, se lleva una pelea, la féminas gritan asustadas intentando protegerse de la lluvia de objetos

¿Pero quienes son los culpables?

Pues nada mas y nada menos que esos revoltosos como la mayoría de la gente los llama, esos tres jóvenes quienes a pesar de ser parientes no pueden verse ni en pintura, es mas ni siquiera pueden estar juntos mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar, aquellos que hasta la policía misma les rehúye

Lo curioso del caso es que algunas personas ya relacionaban una pelea con ellos, por lo que se puede decir que se estaban acostumbrando al peculiar "cariño" que se tenían

Quienes no se acostumbraban eran otros...

**CONTINUARA...**

**BIEN AQUÍ EL PRIMER CAPI, COMO BIEN DIJE ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN, ESPERO SEA BIEN RECIBIDA**

**NOS LEEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPI**

**BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**LOS TAISHO**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN**

**LA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DE LA PELI DE MI AMOR PLATÓNICO PEDRO INFANTE LLAMADA "LOS TRES GARCÍA"**

**DISCULPEN LOS HORRORES ORTOGRÁFICOS QUE PUEDAN ENCONTRAR**

**DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA**

**CAPITULO 2**

Por la mañana muy temprano se veía batallar a Myoga intentando poner un ramo de flores de tallo alto en un florero pequeño. Todo esto visto por la anciana dueña del lugar, lo que al principio le causo risa ahora le estaba costando dolor de cabeza al ver a su fiel sirviente a punto de tirar el preciado y fino florero

-¿Pero que haces grandísimo animal? ¡Que no ves que no cabe!

-¿Pero señora que hago entonces? No tengo la culpa de que le quede grande el ramo

-¡Le queda chico el florero! ¡Ponlo en uno mas grande! - el hombre se da la vuelta sin cuidado y no pudo evitar que los tallos golpearan el florero pequeño tirándolo al piso

-Ya se cayo - se le quedan viendo ambos a los pedazos de lo que era antes el objeto

-¡Ve lo que hiciste! - regaña levantando el bastón amenazándolo con él - ¡Has desecho un tesoro que era de mi abuela! - lo hace que retroceda - ¡Y ella había heredado de su abuela! - intenta respirar tranquila, debe calmarse a su edad no es bueno alterarse tanto pero con Myoga eso era imposible

-Haber patrona, de una vez pégueme porque se siente bien feo esperar el trancazo y que este no llegue

-¡A mi no me das ordenes! - una lluvia de golpes con el bastón cayo sobre la espalda del hombre no muy fuerte claro

Y esa escena se repetía todos los días

Para fortuna de Myoga la anciana se tuvo que interrumpir el castigo

-¿Pero hija pretendes acabar con Myoga? - el sacerdote de la localidad estaba acompañado del alcalde

-Lo siento padre, se que no soy Dios para castigar a nadie...- y se interrumpe para voltear a ver a su criado - pasen por favor - invita a pasar a la sala a la visita mientras que da una rápida mirada amenazadora a su criado, este huye despavorido

-Ni nos agradezca la visita Sra Kaede, el motivo que nos trae aquí es de gran importancia - dice el alcalde - Debido al cargo que tengo es mi deber traerle una queja y así podemos evitar un problema mayor

-Usted dirá..- curiosa la anciana se acomoda mejor, lo que sea que viene a decirle el alcalde debe ser de suma importancia ya que normalmente él no acude a los domicilios para dar sus quejas

-Sus nietos - ahora entendía a que venia tanta atención - han hecho de las suyas de nuevo - le comenta el alcalde

-¿Y eso porque les asombra? - pregunta curiosa - no es como si nunca lo hicieran

-¿Y lo toma tan tranquila? - se asombra el alcalde al ver la tranquilidad con la que tomaba las cosas

-Pero si en mi familia todos los hombres son así - despacio se levanta del sofá invitándolos a seguirla, los lleva a la estancia de la mansión donde reposan unas fotografías en la pared - ellos son mis hijos - les decía señalando los cuadros frente a ella, se podía apreciar la imagen de tres hombres, versiones mas maduras de sus nietos - Ni para hacer una foto familiar los pude mantener unidos

-Por favor Sra. Kaede, deje que los difuntos descansen en paz - interrumpe el sacerdote regresando todos a la sala

-Tiene razón padre, que descansen en paz porque esos tres en vida me dieron bastante guerra, y si así fueron ellos es lo mas lógico que mis nietos salieran igual ¡O peor! - el cura notaba un dejo de orgullo al escucharla hablar así, y eso lo sorprendía ¿Quien en su sano juicio se enorgullece de las fechorías de sus parientes?

-¡Pero yo como autoridad es mi obligación mantener la paz!

-Pues impídalo y ya Sr alcalde - le responde sonriente

-¡Y como lo hago si no respetan a nadie!

-Pues a mi si y con eso me basta - el cura estaba viendo la tensión en el alcalde

-Un día de estos llegaran a cosas mayores y entonces...

-Entonces cumpla con su deber y métalos a la cárcel - le interrumpe la anciana

-¡Si ganas no me faltan!¡Lo que me faltan son policías! - y Kaede se sorprende, no sabía hasta donde habían llegado sus niños, someter a toda una organización policiaca eso jamás se había visto - Por eso si usted no pone en cintura a esos tres yo deberé recurrir a las fuerzas federales

-¡No como cree! - ahora si se asusto la anciana - Para que molestar a los federales con estas pequeñeces, déjeme que yo hablare con ellos

Así comenzó el día para Kaede, con nuevos problemas ocasionados por sus nietos, pero esta vez si se pasaron porque amenazados estaban con intervenir los federales por lo que decidió de una buena vez ponerles un alto definitivo, ojala y lo pudiera conseguir porque ya lo había intentado desde hace mucho

Inuyasha se encontraba muy entretenido de nuevo con su libro, otra vez no asistió a la oficina, esos eran los beneficios de ser uno de los presidentes

Escucha extrañado el sonido de la cerradura y como sabe que solo una persona entra así a su departamento se levanta del sofá con una hermosa sonrisa para recibirla

-!Oh abuelita! - la saluda al verla entrar - Feliz día - intenta abrazarla pero las arrugadas aunque fuertes manos de la mujer lo detienen

-No te me acerques porque vengo como fuego listo para el asador

-Pero abuelita...

-¿Así que armando escándalos de nuevo?

-¡¿Yo?!

-¡Si tú! El inocente, el pobre chico incomprendido junto con los otros bandidos - le dice enojada, esa clase de escándalos era el pan de cada día en la ciudad y ya se estaba cansando - ¿Por qué se pelearon ahora?

-…... - camina hacía la ventana con la abuela detrás de él

-¡Contéstame animal!

-Yo solo me espante una mosca - le responde como si de un niño regañado se tratara

-Haber... - respira hondo Kaede tratando de calmar un poco su lado salvaje - Explícamelo mas despacio

-¿Desde el principio? - ella asiente - Bueno, fui a la estética, como es tu cumpleaños me recorte un poco el cabello pero las chicas me pusieron una loción cuando acabaron - se pasa la mano por el mismo y la estira después hacia ella para que oliera, esta enojada como estaba de un manazo la aleja

-¿Y que?

-De ahí me fui a divertir un poco...

-¿Si?

-En un rincón estaba Miroku...y en el otro Koga

-Creo que voy entendiendo...

-Cuando entre Koga hizo como que olfateaba el aire con burla y dijo alto para que lo escuchara " agua de rosas" …...- la anciana levantaba una ceja en clara seña de que continuara - Y fue ahí donde me espante la mosca - termina el relato moviendo la mano como si en verdad se espantara el insecto

-Muy bien, así que solo te espantaste una mosca - le dice muy tranquila, él por supuesto no quita sus ojos de borrego

-Solo eso abuelita - muy inocente que podría creerle aquel que no lo conociera - yo no se porque Koga se enojo y pues como Miroku se burlo de él pues ellos se empezaron a pelear

-¿Ah si? - él asiente - ¿Y tú que hiciste? - se cruza de brazos esperando la respuesta

-Pues a mi me arrojaron una silla...y pues se las devolví

-¿La silla?

-No...la mesa - se va enojando

-¿Tú crees que a mi me vas a convencer con esas tonterías?

-¡Me humillaron! - le dice enojado - Koga siempre se mete conmigo y pues yo no soy dejado. A mi ningún idiota me va a estar cantando "agua de rosas"

-¡Pero a mi si me tienen que cantar todas las idioteces que ustedes hacen ¿Verdad?! ¡Hasta el Sr. cura que te enseño a ser buena persona!

-¡Buena persona soy abuela! ¿O que, no hago lo que él me enseño? Cuando me dan en la mejilla pongo la otra - un gracioso puchero se formo en sus labios

-¡Así debe de ser!

-¡Pues si abuela, pero cuando me dan en la boca... pues solo tengo una!

-Ves como eres venenoso - le da un golpe en la cabeza -¡Sígueme! - él la ve extrañado - iremos con los otros idiotas, ahí les leeré la cartilla

-Sera mejor que no nos junte abuelita - le advierte el muchacho - no sabe lo que puede pasar

-Que tu te vienes conmigo y punto - levanta el bastón tratando de asustarlo, este se encoje un poco, increíble pensaba ella, la policía y la gente les teme y este idiota le teme mas a ella...¡una anciana!

-Por las buenas si - responde Inuyasha

Ambos en el coche que conducía Myoga van en completo silencio, ella no sabe si la enemistad de los muchachos comenzó por ellos mismo o tuvieron que ver los padres de estos

Ahora que lo pensaba, no recuerda si en verdad hubo un día en que ellos tres se tratara como lo que eran...familia

Sabía que el mas difícil de carácter era Inuyasha, su posición como el de en medio así lo tenia, un blanco fácil para el mayor y para el menor también. Como heredero formaba parte de la presidencia de la empresa joyera, pero casi no estaba presente

Mujeriego y arrogante así era Koga, siendo el menor se pensaría que seria el débil, al que todos molestaban pero no era así, su personalidad le daba una seguridad que hasta el mismo Miroku envidiaba. El mas despreocupado de los tres, casi nunca estaba en la oficina salvo cuando era verdaderamente necesario

Miroku, el mayor de los tres, centrado y maduro. Gracias a él la empresa estaba donde estaba, tenia un don para los negocios, había logrado forjar su propia fortuna aparte de la de su familia, por lo tanto era el que mas recursos económicos tenía

Kaede pensaba que si ellos se juntaban y trabajaban en equipo la empresa iría todavía mas arriba, pero desgraciadamente lo veía imposible

Al llegar a la oficina que ocupaba Miroku el de ojos dorado no quería entrar y no por miedo si no porque sabía muy bien que a la primer provocación del mayor este se defendería pero la abuela a empujones lo hizo entrar

Sin tocar ella se abrió paso, el secretario solo puede hacer cara de susto al ver al joven con la anciana mujer, si había algo peor que encontrar a los tres juntos eso era ver llegar a la anciana a las oficinas con una seña lo detiene de abrir la puerta

Miroku se extraña al escuchar los golpeteos y se pregunta si el secretario se ausento, él mismo se levanta a abrir pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver un bastón estrellarse en su cara, o al menos eso pretendía el dueño del maldito palo porque afortunadamente se alcanzo a cubrir

Kaede se adentra a la oficina viendo burlona la cara de susto de Miroku

-¡Entra cabezón! - ordena a Inuyasha y este a regaña dientes entra

-Trae cola abuela - le dice el mayor mirándolo despectivo, este se tensa de inmediato

-¡Cállate! - la abuela interviene antes de que se arme una grande

-No importa abuela - el mayor ignora a su primo y le regala una bella sonrisa a la mujer - déjeme darle un abrazo - extiende sus brazos pero ella lo detiene

-¡Que abrazo ni que nada, víbora! Lo que deberías de hacer es darme menos disgustos - se sienta en el sillón que el mayor tiene en la oficina mientras que ambos jóvenes se quedan de pie frente a ella - Así que "agua de rosas"

-La nenita ya le conto - dice burlón mirando a Inuyasha

Y como bien pensó Inuyasha, a la primera provocación se defendió tomando al otro de la solapa del saco pero Kaede se vio rápido y aunque batallo un poco logro separarlos

-Quietos o les parto el alma - los amenaza la anciana, es sorprendente que sea la única capaz de controlarlos - No hacen otra cosa mas que pelear

-Mire abuela, pretextos para pelear siempre tenemos - le dice el mayor - usted sabe que mientras logre sacar a estos holgazanes de la empresa no estaré en paz

-Pues a mi de la empresa no me saca ningún ladrón - se defiende Inuyasha

-Abuela aclárele a este - con la cabeza señala a Inuyasha - que estoy en mi pleno derecho - la anciana achica los ojos

-Pues dígale usted a ese - ahora él señala al mayor con la cabeza - que esta haciendo uso de un derecho muy torcido - ella voltea a verlo, comienza a desesperarse

-¡Y yo les digo a ambos que se calmen de una buena vez!

-Como usted diga abuela - responde sumiso Inuyasha - ¡Pero ya por último dígale usted a este que antes de sacarme soy capaz de darle mi parte a Koga!

-¡Yo no quiero nada! - le responde a todos el menor quien estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta, ninguno se había dado cuenta de que estaba escuchándolos - ni siquiera agua les pido, pero lo que si quiero es una mejor oficina

-Pues espera sentado porque no mereces un mejor lugar - le responde rápido el mayor, el menor se acerca a ellos quedando los tres frente a la anciana - ni siquiera vienes, te pierdes todo el día. Por eso los voy a sacar a ustedes par de burros holgazanes

-¿A quien llamaste burro? - preguntan los dos menores

Kaede veía una nueva pelea venir

-¡Cállense los tres! Vergüenza debería de darles, le han quitado paz a la ciudad con sus contantes peleas. Ustedes han traído el infierno a este lugar. ¡Golpean a la policía, se pelean donde les da la gana y el padre ya ni los aguanta! No respetan a nadie

Miroku ve que Koga saca una pequeña botella de licor, antes de tomarle ofrece un trago, este lo rechaza pero le sorprende lo mucho que le vale a veces que la abuela este enojada

-Yo no se donde meter la cara de la vergüenza a todo esto que hacen, deberían portarse bien al menos por el cariño que juran tenerme - veía detenidamente a Inuyasha mientras decía todo, este solo bajaba la cabeza, pero se le ocurrió a la anciana voltear con los otros dos y grande fue el enojo que sintió al sentirse ignorada por el menor - ¡Pon atención idiota! - con el bastón le da en la botella, el menor la suelta para evitar que le de directo en la mano - ¡Tú! No haces nada mas que estar de cama en cama, como si quisieras superar un record o que se yo. Estas condenado en vida Koga Taisho - su respiración se altera del coraje, el mayor se burla de él - ¡Tú! - ya le tocaba su turno - ¿De que te ríes avaro relamido? ¿Que no sabes que con cada empresa que pisoteas es un castigo divino que tendrás que recibir cuando te mueras?

-Es cierto abuela - la apoya el menor

-¡¿Y tu de que hablas amargado venenoso?! - era su turno, Inuyasha se arrepintió al verla dirigirse a él el haber hablado - todo ese rencor barato te esta comiendo el alma, no quieres ayuda de nadie porque piensas que no necesitas ayuda de nadie, que puedes solo - sus primos lo voltean a ver negando con la cabeza - Yo ya no puedo - se le quiebra la voz a la anciana - Ya no se que hacer con ustedes, quien iba a decirme que mis angelitos se convertirían en estos horribles monstruos insensibles que no hacen mas que amargarme lo que me queda de vida

-No diga eso abuela - apenado le pide Inuyasha

-Perdóname abuelita - la abraza Koga

-No seré yo el que le vuelva a dar un nuevo disgusto Sra Kaede - muy propio le promete Miroku

-¡Sra. Kaede tu abuela! - responde enojada por la forma en la que le hablo - ¡Eso, tu abuela eso soy! ¡ABUELA! No me trates como un empresario mas

Kaede camina hacía la entrada de la oficina bajo la mirada de los muchachos

-Ahora reflexionen todo lo que les he dicho - antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta - A las 7 los espero en misa, ni siquiera en mi cumpleaños me darán paz ¡Trio de demonios!

¿Pero que pasa cuando tres Taisho están en un lugar sin supervisión?

¿Hablar tranquilamente?

¡No! Fue Inuyasha el que aprovecho la oportunidad de reclamar lo de su novia a Koga

-Eres un perro Koga - le grita enojado

-Pues pégale a este perro - lo provoca el menor

Y así comienza la guerra entre esos dos, Miroku al no querer inmiscuirse en asuntos ajenos a él camina hacia la puerta, pero un objeto arrojado por uno de ellos y lo hace enojar uniéndose a la pelea porque no lo iba a dejar así

Bien entretenidos que estaban que no notaron a un hombre recargado en la puerta todo desalineado, asustado y tembloroso que intentaba hacerse notar

-¡JOVENES TAISHO! - agarrando fuerza de quien sabe donde logra gritarles atrayendo por fin la atención de ellos - se han escapado ¡Escapado!

-¿Quienes? - preguntaron al unísono

-¡Los Hashiya! Anoche mataron a una empleada de aquí - los chicos se sorprenden - yo los vi, se la llevaron, no pude hacer nada yo alcance a esconderme y escuche como intentaba sacarle información de ustedes

**CONTINUARA...**

**BUENO AQUÍ EL SEGUNDO, ESTAMOS CONOCIENDO EL CARÁCTER DE CADA UNO DE ELLOS Y LA MALI SIMA RELACIÓN QUE TIENEN, TAMBIÉN VEMOS QUE ESE GENIO ES EL MISMO QUE TIENE LA ABUELA KAEDE**

**EN FIN, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO, AQUÍ ESTARÉ ESPERO PRONTO ACTUALIZANDO**

**NOS LEEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO**

**BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**LOS TAISHO **

**LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN**

**LA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DE UNA PELI DE MI AMORSIN PEDRO INFANTE LLAMADA "LOS TRES GARCÍA"**

**DISCULPEN LOS HORRORES ORTOGRÁFICOS QUE PUEDAN ENCONTRAR**

**DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA**

**CAPITULO 3**

Cuando el asustado hombre se marcho los muchachos quedaron en shock por unos minutos siendo Miroku el primero en salir acercándose a su caja fuerte y sacando de esta tres armas repartiéndolas a cada uno de ellos. Así salen de la oficina para separarse y buscar a los enemigos jurados de su familia

Inuyasha se dedico a buscar en las afueras de la ciudad conduciendo su deportivo descapotado rojo. Llego hasta la carretera encontrando a unos turistas fuera de su coche checando un mapa que tenían extendido sobre el coche, deteniéndose aun lado de ellos se baja

-¡Oh! - dice un anciano de cabello cano y baja estatura - ¿Usted podrá ayudarnos?

-Ustedes dirán - se cruza de brazos un poco extrañado, no parecían paisanos, aunque la chica tenia algo que se el hacia familiar

-¡Acompáñanos! - suelta el anciano dejando mas extrañado

-¡Abuelo! - le reclama una joven al anciano - lo que pasa es que creo que ya nos perdimos, me podría decir si falta mucho para la ciudad?

-No falta mucho para llegar - responde serio el muchacho, la joven de hermosa cabellera negra azulada, piel blanca y ojos achocolatados le sonríe en agradecimiento

-Es muy amable - le dice comenzando a caminar hacia el interior del coche dejando a su abuelo recogiendo el mapa del cofre, antes de subirse ve como el anciano le extiende unos cuantos billetes

-Tome, gracias - pero se queda con la mano tirante y el duro gesto en el rostro de Inuyasha lo hacen bajarla inmediatamente

-Me vieron cara de muerto de hambre? - apretando los dientes bastante molesto, él busca a su nieta con la mirada e intentan disculparse con el joven pero este ya los había dejado solos, solo escucharon como el coche rechino las llantas antes de partir

En su coche Inuyasha seguía muy indignado

-Quien se cree para humillarme de esta forma, ¿que me vio cara de que o que? Viejito estúpido

-Pero que carácter tiene ese muchacho - el anciano solo recuerda a una persona igual a él, la joven le da la razón

Mas tarde Miroku quien había hecho una parada en su casa para cambiar de coche termina dando indicaciones a su criado para que estuviera atento contándole lo que ocurría con los fugados de prisión

Ya se iba a marchar cuando ve en frente de su casa detenerse un coche, este inmediatamente se checa si trae el arma en lo que se acerca topándose con la imagen de una bella joven pelinegra

-Perdone si lo molesto - le dice cuando lo ve con una bella sonrisa

-No se preocupe, será un placer para mi ayudarle - le responde galante

-Muchas gracias caballero, me preguntaba si usted sabría como llegar al centro de la ciudad

-Con mucho gusto le indicaría, pero me temo bella dama que pueda perderse - le responde galante - ¡Hachi! - le llama a su criado - Sera mejor que él los lleve - el hombre se sube al coche

-Muchas gracias - agradecen ambos

Miroku silva de la impresión que se llevo al ver a tan bella mujer, esperaba volver a encontrarla

En el centro de la ciudad Koga se detenía en el bar donde acostumbraba pasar la mayoría de sus tardes, el dueño del local temeroso le pide que no vaya a hacer destrozos, pero este lo ignora informándole de la tan sonada fuga de los asesinos, este prometió dar cualquier información que le sea llegada

Ya se iba a marchar cuando divisa un coche en medio de la calle averiado, un hombre muy familiar para él sale del mismo empujándolo hacia la orilla para que no estorbara. Claro que Koga ni en cuenta con eso, no, él estaba mas atento a unos ojos achocolatados y una bella cabellera. Sin perder el tiempo se acerca con su mejor sonrisa seductora a ella

-Pero que hermosa dama nos trajo el viento - ella le da una mirada muy seria - ¿Extrajera? - silencio - ¡Wow, estas bellísima! - nada, lo ignoraba descaradamente, él pensando que no entendía su idioma la toma de la barbilla obligándola a verlo pero ella de un manazo la aleja - No te enojes mi amor - incomoda cada vez

¿Y el abuelo? Bien distraído con la avería del auto

-¡Estas como quieres! - se comienza a desesperar la muchacha - Como una muñeca de porcelana, como una hada del bosque...como...como...como me gustas preciosa - se escucha el motor del coche, ella suspira aliviada, Koga ve como el anciano se acerca a la puerta del piloto y sube, el criado se acerca del lado donde estaba él - ¿Qué, no hablan nuestro idioma? - le pregunta

-Me parece Sr. Taisho que son turistas - responde el hombre subiendo al coche, este no pierde mas tiempo y se acerca de nuevo a ella

-Que lastima que no me entiendas morena de fuego - ella voltea a ver a su abuelo con una sonrisa burlona - Porque yo te quería decir que estas buenísima para mama de mis hijos - este voltea a ver al anciano - Usted también esta guapo - este da una pequeña sonrisa burlona - cara de pasa arrugada - ambos ( nieta y abuelo ) abren la boca muy sorprendidos, por supuesto este gesto no lo alcanzo a ver el muchacho quien ya se había marchado - Como me gustaría ver mas mujeres así - dice para si mismo con la imagen plasmada en su memoria de la mujer del coche

En la mansión muy cerca de el lugar del incidente Myoga despide a su nieto quien esta a cargo del cuidado de Koga, ambos escuchan el sonido del claxon y este presiona el botón que abre mecánicamente el portón para dejarlos pasar bajándose el anciano del mismo junto a la bella joven

-¿Se encuentra Kaede Taisho? - pregunta al criado

Myoga responde que no esta a lo que solo suspira pidiéndole que baje las maletas del coche porque ellos se quedaran en la mansión, Myoga los ve con desconfianza ya que no había sido informado de ninguna visita próxima pero al ver la sonrisa de la joven toda duda desapareció

-Bueno hija vamos a la englesia, seguro que ahí estará

-¡Iglesia abuelo! - le corrige la muchacha

Con la ayuda de Hachi, bajan las maletas del vehículo. Afortunadamente para la visita el lugar donde se encontraba la iglesia estaba a unas pocas calles y con los vagos recuerdos que tenían lograron llegar en poco tiempo

Kaede Taisho esperaba en la entrada bastante enojada, planeaba mil maneras de torturar a esos demonios que la vida le dio por nietos

A lo lejos ve como Koga habla con un tipo mal encarado muy sospechosamente

-Es un trato entonces - le dice al tipo que solo escuchaba lo que le decían mientras se fumaba un cigarrillo - una gran cantidad para ti si me traes información de los Hashiya, eso si, ni una sola palabra a mis primos - el otro asiente - solo son unos estúpidos

-¿Estúpidos? Unos tarados buenos para nada -Koga le lanza un puño en la cara tumbándolo - Por es, si los insulte a ellos no a usted - la abuela al ver la escena no dudo en acercarse

-Ya lo se - le dice apretando las manos en un puño encolerizado - pero que sepas que solo un Taisho puede insultar a otro Taisho imbécil - le escupe dejándolo tirado en el piso, ya se marchaba a buscar a su abuela cuando la escucha tras de él

-¡Pero que lioso eres! - lo regaña nadas mas llegando a su lado - ni la entrada a la iglesia respetas - este baja la mirada

-Es que insulto a los Taisho abuela - le dice con cara de niño regañado

-¿A los Taisho? - pregunta un poco sorprendida - ¿Y lo dejaste vivo animal? - con el bastón comienza a darle al hombre que apenas se levantaba volviendo a agacharse para cubrirse con sus brazos, cuando ya quedo satisfecho Koga con el castigo la detiene a puras risas

-Ya viejita, que se me va a poner arrugadita y se vera fea

-¡No me digas viejita! - lo ve que esta un poco nerviosos a pesar de tener el mismo semblante de siempre, pero como es su abuela lo conoce y sabe que se trae algo entre manos

-La verdad debo disculparme con usted abuelita, pero es que no podre quedarme sabe, me salió un compromiso a última hora …...

-¡Que compromiso ni que nada! - lo interrumpe - ¡A mi no me sales con tus líos de faldas! - detrás de ellos llegaba Inuyasha con cara de arrepentimiento

-Sabes abuelita...- es lo primero que le dice, sin saludo ni nada

-Nada, nada - voltea a ver a los dos jóvenes - solo eso faltaba, tú no te mueves de aquí amargado, ni tú ni este se irán o en serio me conocerán - ambos se voltean a ver, saben que no había tiempo que perder, corrían peligro no solo ellos si no la abuela también - ¿Donde esta este relamido? - solo faltaba Miroku por llegar y no se dignaba a aparecer y ella comenzaba a desesperarse mucho mas

En la sacristía el padre estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol. Frente a él tenía a tres hombres de edad adulta que lo evitaban ver directamente a los ojos, bien sabían ellos que no saldrían de ese lugar sin un buen regaño

-¡Pero ustedes no tienen perdón de Dios! - comienza con el sermón y no el de la misa - ¡asesinan y se fugan de la cárcel! - camina al frente a ellos, estos solo lo bajan la mirada - cuando será el día que lleguen a arrepentirse de todo el mal que hacen

-Solo nos deshacemos de los Taisho y después nos arrepentimos de todo lo que quiera padre - responde muy seguro el mayor de los Hashiya

-¿Y creen que desapareciendo a los Taisho se acaba y todo vuelve a ser como antes? - pregunta el padre

-Eso mismo Sr. cura, gracias a Dios que estos son los últimos tres que quedan - responde Onigumo

-Que últimos tres ni que nada, ustedes son buenos solamente para hacer toda clase de barbaridades, me van a obligar a denunciarlos - les amenaza

-Pero si nosotros solo vinimos a saludarlo - reclama Hakudoshi - con todo respeto por supuesto

-Y a traerle este pequeño obsequio como manda por si todo salía bien con la huida de prisión - le entrega el mayor el obsequio

-De donde sacaron esto? - asustado al ver el "regalo" de ellos voltea a verlos enfadado - esto le pertenece a la Iglesia María de la montaña! - la figura de un santo fue lo que encontró, en la base de este por la parte de abajo se leía claramente "propiedad de Iglesia María de la montaña"

-Pues esa era la manda! - le explica Onigumo - traerla a la Iglesia con usted, mire que esta mas bonito aquí

-Y también esta bonita sotana - extiende la prenda Hakudoshi, el padre solo cerro los ojos persignándose y pidiendo perdón por ellos

-Lo único que los salva de sacrilegio es lo brutos que son! - explota el sacerdote

-Sacrilegio porque? - Hakudoshi es el que expreso la duda que todos tenían

-Porque ha de ser! Porque robaron a la casa de Dios - les explica, pero ellos hacen cara de horrorizados

-Pero si no robamos nada, solo lo cambiamos de casa - se defiende Naraku mientras que los otros dos asienten afirmando lo que dijo el hermano mayor

-Claro, o dígame Sr. cura esta no es la casa de Dios? - el padre solo niega la cabeza

-Eso no es robo - termina por rematar Hakudoshi

-Basta! Que voy a hacer con ustedes tres no los quiero de nuevo aquí hasta que se arrepientan de lo que hicieron y regresen esto - termino señalando los objetos de la otra iglesia - Y hasta que no se les quite de la cabeza eso de matar a los Taisho

-Pues eso no se va a poder - le dice Naraku - prometimos a nuestro padre que esta en el cielo - los tres se persignan - que acabaríamos con el último de los Taisho

-Pero no sirve de nada! - vuelve a insistir el padre - no recuperaran nada, no lo pueden ver

-Que tanto hacías relamido avaro que no llegabas? - le pregunta la abuela al mayor de sus nietos que recién llegaba - y si tu también tienes un asunto que resolver de una vez te digo que de aquí no te me mueves! - este voltea a ver a sus primos y estos solo se encogen de hombros - no se que se traen ustedes tres pero se me van quitando de la cabeza que se irán, los quiero aquí y aquí estarán ¿esta claro? - los ve a cada uno, todavía algo nerviosos - de seguro nada bueno se traen ustedes y mejor entremos de una buena vez haber si así se les sale el demonio, solo pido que la iglesia no se vaya a caer en sus cabezas

Antes de entrar al recinto sagrado, la abuela los detiene en una mesilla que estaba a un lado de una pila de agua bendita y con la cabeza señala hacia donde guardan ellos sus armas que logro notar

En ese momento del otro lado de la puerta se nota como el sacerdote sale con los Hashiya, este logra notar a la anciana Kaede con sus nietos, sus nervios se dejaron venir, la grande se iba a armar si esos se encontraban

Afortunadamente para él los chicos con su abuela siguieron derecho y no notaron a los Hashiya quienes al estar afuera del recinto sagrado se persignan

-Dios ya escuchaste lo que nos dijo el sr. cura, así que por favor ayúdanos a matar a esos mocosos para arrepentirnos pronto y volver - fue la petición que hizo el mayor de los tres antes de marcharse

-Amen - terminan la oración y se marchan sin que nadie los notara

**CONTINUARA...**

**AQUÍ LA TERCERA PARTE, COMO VIERON TENEMOS A UNOS MALOS UN POCO TONTOS ( LO DIGO POR LA ESCENA DE LA IGLESIA ) Y YA APARECIÓ KAGOME VEAMOS QUE TANTO TRAE ESTA JOVEN A LA VIDA DE LOS PRIMOS **

**NOS LEEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO**

**BYE!**


End file.
